officialminescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Prayer
Prayer is one of the more advanced skills on Minescape. It allows the player to strengthen skills such as attack and defense by activating a prayer skill. As you level up your prayer skill you gain more powerful prayers which add a larger boost to the skill when activated. How to Gain Exp in Prayer It is quite simple to gain Exp in Prayer. One way to gain Exp is to bury bones; bones can be obtained through killing mobs. Just right/left click the ground with the bone and you will "bury" it, burying normal bones gives you 20 Exp, burying "Big Bones".gives you 1000 Exp. Big Bones can be obtained through buying them from the general store (Buying: $600/1 Selling: $300/1), there is no way to obtain them through mobs or otherwise as of yet. Another way to gain Exp for Prayer to pray to the gods. Praying to the gods give you certain abilities such as +2 defense, but you drain your prayer points while doing this. To renew your prayer points, you must pray to the gods by right clicking an enchantment table. Enchantment Tables Enchantment tables are located in churches. Using the enchantment table (right clicking it), you can pray to the gods and restore your prayer points. Prayer points are used to pray to get certain abilities. The only catch to this is that there is a cool down to this. Prayers Thick Skin- +2% Defense Resistance. - 1 Prayer Point per 6 seconds. Level: 1 Burst of Strength- +2% Attack Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 6 seconds. Level: 4 Clarity of Thought- +4% Attack Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 6 Seconds. Level 7 Sharp Eye- +2% Arrow Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 6 seconds. Level: 8 Sharp Eye- +2% Magic Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 6 seconds. Level: 8 Rock Skin- +4% Defense Resistance. -1 Prayer Point per 2 seconds. Level: 10 Super Human Strength- +4% Attack Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 2 seconds. Level: 13 Improved Reflexes- +5% Attack Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 2 seconds. Level: 16 Rapid Heal- +100% Regeneration Speed. -1 Prayer Point per 6 seconds. Level: 20 Hawk Eye- +4% Arrow Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 2 seconds. Level: 26 Mystic Lore- +4% Magic Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 2 seconds. Level: 27 Steel Skin- +6% Defense Resistance. -1 Prayer Point per 2 seconds. Level: 28 Ultimate Strength- +6% Attack Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 32 Eagle Eye- +6% Arrow Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 44 Mystic Might- +6% Magic Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 45 OP Strength- +8% Attack Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 55 Mithril Skin- +8% Defense Resistance. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 60 Augury- +8% Magic Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 70 Fast Heal- +200% Regeneration Speed. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 75 God Strength- +10% Attack Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 80 Rune Skin- +10% Defense Resistance. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 85 Super-fast Heal- +250% Regeneration Speed. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 90 Mystical Powers- +10% Magic Damage. -1 Prayer Point per 1 second. Level: 100